


2. Ya no saldrá la luna

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Homecoming, M/M, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker está enamorado y no es correspondido, Peter Parker first love, Starker, amor imposible, mcu-freeform, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: ¿Cómo le diría que no se fuera, si él no tenía derecho a pedirle nada? ¿Y el primer beso? Total, era sólo una fantasía adolescente. Era la primera y la única vez que le romperían el corazón.





	2. Ya no saldrá la luna

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE SCENES II

No pudo contener el llanto. No era posible que existiera tal dolor en el mundo y que él fuera el único en sentirlo.

Ya no era como al principio, no esta noche. Antes sólo se preocupaba por tener todo vigilado tanto como le fuera posible, por hacer malabares con su doble vida y con tratar de dejar que las preocupaciones de un chico de su edad no lo devoraran. Aún así, se decía a sí mismo que llevaba una vida feliz e interesante, aun cuando el tiempo pasaba lento y lo desesperaba. A veces lo mejor era seguir callado, absorto en su mundo, en ese caos que sólo existía en su mente y que ya le estaba pasando la factura.

Sin embargo, no supo en qué momento la admiración se convirtió en enamoramiento. Ya no era como verlo y pensar en qué quizá algún día podría ser como él. Ya no era la tonta idea de poder estar cerca de él y que le escuchara con atención. Ya no era sólo verlo como un modelo a seguir.

Era un ansia que lo carcomía cada vez que pensaba en él. Era ese calcinante sentimiento de angustia al escuchar que alguien lo mencionaba, por más simple o vano que fuera el comentario. Era empezar a defenderlo tras la terrible sucesión de hechos que venían en cascada de forma irrefrenable. Era empezar a soñar en que algún día esa mirada tan inquisitiva se posara sobre él y que esas manos firmes lo acariciaran con ternura. Era soñar con que algún día esa mirada penetrante dejara de verlo como sólo un chiquillo. Era creer, que en lo más recóndito y absurdo de los designios del universo, habría una fuerza superior que le ayudaría y haría realidad ese sueño, su sueño.

Pero nunca había pasado nada. Ese abrazo tan soñado, solo había sido un error. Las veces que se armó de valor buscándolo y tratando de ir un poco más allá, solo habían pasado como simples contactos físicos. Una y cada una de sus señales había pasado desapercibida y cada una había sido tan ignorada como la anterior. No había sido nada especial ni significativo.

Pero no sabía que haría con todo eso que había empezado a crecer en lo más profundo de su ser. No sabía que haría con todo ese amor dulce y desesperanzado que lo arrebataba de la realidad, que se había apoderado de él con tanta fuerza. Ese amor que le había llevado a una nueva dimensión de sufrimiento y dolor.

¿Qué le diría? No estaba en condiciones de exigirle nada. ¿Detenerlo? ¿Pedirle que no se fuera a dónde fuera que tenía pensado irse y comenzar de nuevo? ¿Quién era él para hacer tan descabellada petición? No merecía ninguna explicación. No tenía el derecho de resentirse por algo que jamás había sucedido. No había nada que reclamar por algo que jamás había terminado porque ni siquiera había sucedido. ¿Pedirle que no lo dejara solo, que se quedara con él? ¿Decirle que lo amaba tanto que dolía demasiado? ¿Guardarle rencor por aquello que él mismo había imaginado?

¿Qué más importaba lo que le pasara a los demás, si él no era capaz de darle prioridad a sus propios anhelos? ¿Qué demonios importaba que los demás fueran felices, si para lograrlo, él estaba enloqueciendo de a poco y a ratos la zozobra se cuajaba en sus ojos, rodando inevitablemente sobre sus mejillas? Lo cierto era que a nadie le importaba un carajo alguien como Peter y menos su alter-ego que empezaba a ser molesto para alguien más. Aunado a la amenaza de un corazón roto, algo más había surgido de repente y eso era muy real. Eso realmente lo había puesto en un peligro inminente y del cual nadie más podría salvarlo.

Un golpe seco. No estaba preparado para eso.

La sangre pronto comenzó a manar. El lúcido abrazo del miedo, del terror se apoderó de él. Era sólo un chiquillo queriendo jugar a ser alguien que no era.

Pronto, el dolor agudo y paralizante, ese que pocos han logrado sobrevivir para poder expresarlo en palabras. Los recuerdos. La culpa. El arrepentimiento. Igual no serviría de nada seguir adelante. Dos o tres personas que, a lo mucho, eran importantes y lo amaban de verdad.

Pero lo que más le dolió, fue darse cuenta de que aquel que había sido su ídolo, no llegaría a tiempo. No esta vez.

Quizá en ese momento, Tony estaría diciendo "Acepto", mientras la vida se escapaba de su frágil cuerpo adolescente. Tal vez nunca tendría su primer beso. No habría nada más. Nada de nada.

Tal vez su mayor error era querer demostrarle a Tony que ya era un hombre, que podría hacerlo sin él, como era al principio, pero en su afán de hacerlo, sólo se había encontrado de frente a su destino.


End file.
